All He Ever Wanted
by myfailsafe
Summary: All he ever wanted always came back to him. SasuNaru, AU, Gift-fic.


All He Ever Wanted

Author's Note: You have _no_ idea how long I've been working on this. Guh. Gift fic for my love!

Warnings/Disclaimer: I warn you that this is centered around two guys falling in love. If you bitch, complain and so forth, me and my muses will gather around and cackle at your stupidity. Because really, if you can't read the warnings, you shouldn't be reading my fictions. I also don't own any of this. It's kinda fluffy...damn.

For: Katlyn (aka GaaraEatsTacos). Not only are you _awesome_, but we have a greater understanding of each other and the things we've been through. And you're one of the best (awesome) friends I have. 3  
Enjoy Sexy Pants.

Things were off on the first go-around. Line breaks were in the wrong places, italics were all messed up. After trying to fix this EIGHT times (because ff doc manager blows sack) I have given up.

All He Ever Wanted

* * *

He wanted the simple things, and the not so simple things. What people hope for and what people strive for. What people live for and what people die for. They were all Naruto ever wanted. And they all ended up coming back to _him_.

_All He Ever Wanted...  
Was someone to say "Bless You"_

First day of class wasn't exactly something to look forward to. Let's face it, being the new kid in town let alone a freshman in high school doesn't scream exciting. More the opposite, it screams run for the hills.

Naruto on the other hand, looked at it as an opportunity. This was his chance to make friends and move on. No more letting his past drag him down.

When he arrived at his first class of the day, his home room, he was instantly bombarded with the loud ruckus of excited students chatting it up. He walked in the room and looked for a free seat, trying to casually kick up a conversation went along. He didn't have much luck with people, to immersed they didn't really acknowledge him. To busy recounting summer memories to notice him. Naruto found an empty seat in the middle section of the room close to the door. He figured if the first class went horribly wrong, he could make a quick escape.

The teacher came in right after he took his seat, the rest of the class scattering to where they needed to be. He noticed the girl in front of him was too busy texting to listen to the roll call. The boy behind him couldn't seem to sit still.

The teacher seemed to not comprehend the gist of shutting the fuck up.  
He immediately dove in the plans for the year, scribbling things on the board and passing out the handouts.

The room was almost silent, the students courteous enough to pay attention to the forever lecturing teacher on the school rules and the syllabus. Naruto on the other hand was trying to be polite enough not to fall asleep and start drooling.

He let a yawn rip at his mouth, barely moving to cover his wide open mouth as his eyes watered. Then it hit him. The burning that crawled up his nose to the back of his throat, itching uncontrollably and ready to explode.

He quickly looked to his right, away from the rest of the classroom and the diligent teacher and  
screwed his eyes up, and inhaled deeply.

He sneezed loudly, enough so that the entire classroom turned to stare at him in the silence as the teacher scribbled wildly on the board in the front.  
He grabbed a tissue from his pocket, already feeling like he was getting a cold and preparing, and wiped at his face.

Two words was all he waited for. A simple habit that he figured everyone had formed. One out of sheer common courtesy, but the truth of the matter was found in the silence.

Everyone turned their attention back to the teacher as Naruto tossed the tissue away, his lips pursing. It wasn't hard to say it, it wouldn't hurt you. If this was the only way he could talk to anyone in class and it was failing, he had a feeling he was screwed.

There was a rough sigh that came from next to him, whoever was sitting next to him. Whoever it was seemed as bored with the class as he was.

"Bless you. Since no one can seem to say it."

He turned to the teen next to him and smiled brightly. He had the oddest hairstyle he had ever seen, and swore there was blue in his black hair in the reflection of the lights. His skin was pale, but like a doll. His eyes were intimidating, that was for sure. He had this air about him that was just terrifying.

"Thanks."

That was the day he met Sasuke.

* * *

_All He Ever Wanted...  
Was someone to accept him_

Naruto dribbled the ball absently, taking his time as he strolled around the indoor quart. The sudden down pour left the students shoved inside for P.E. The teachers letting them do as they please. A few kids were kicking a soccer ball around on the far side of the gym. A group of girls were hitting a volley ball in a circle. A cluster of people were playing wall ball. A couple of the basketball hoops were being taken up by some people trying to kick up a half quart game.

He wasn't expecting Sophomore year to be exciting, but he always figured the gym teachers could spice it up a bit. Maybe come up with something different and semi-entertaining to do.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly bellowed. It was commanding enough to catch everyone's attention, including Naruto's.

The blond tucked his basket ball under his arm as he looked for the voice that echoed around the gymnasium. He followed the line of sight of most of the students in the room until he found him. He remembered him only because they were in most classes together. It was a familiar face, nothing more. His name kept slipping his mind. Naruto was pretty sure they only spoke once, so there was really no reason to be calling to him.

"You!"

Naruto felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise when a pale index finger pointed in his direction. He had to blink, squint and rub at his eyes to make sure this was really happening.

"Let's go!"

Naruto pulled his face back. "Don't you mean to _ask_ me if I want to play?"

The other teen turned away from him, but he clearly saw his shoulders shake from a laugh. "No."

Naruto bristled at the tone, but then looked around to see if anyone was still watching the spectacle. Noting that no one was paying attention, he figured he could hold on to a piece of his dignity as he walked over to the cocky boy.

"Alright, you're on my team." He said.

"Shouldn't I at least know your name first?" Naruto inquired.

"We've been in the same classes together all this time and you don't know? Well Uzumaki, you're making me rethink this. I don't want a player who can't pay attention."

The blond held back a sneer. "I can pay attention."

"Then let's go." The other teen grumbled.

The game started before Naruto could even get a grasp on who was on his team. The guy from his classes was faster than he let on. He was aggressive in a discreet sort of way. Just as Naruto would go on guard against a player, the guy would come out of thin air and steal the ball.

Naruto was sprinting down the court. He didn't really pay much attention to the other kids clearing out so they could have a full court game. It hadn't dawned on him.

He snatched the ball away from a player who seemed to be trying to figure out dribbling for the first time. With a quick shuffle of his feet and a swipe of his hands he was past him, the ball bouncing with him as he ran. He was in front of the other team in an instant. He palmed the ball and planted his feet, turning this way and that against the opposing players.

He caught sight of him. His classmate was shuffling back and forth with another player, trying to get open.

He went to call out to him hoping he could make a quick get away and cursed under his breath. "What in the fuck is your name?"

"It's Sasuke, idiot! Pass the fucking ball!"

Naruto gave a last few twists, trying to wait for Sasuke to get open. The rest of his team were trying to hold off players, but one kid ran down the court and screamed for the ball.

Without a moments hesitation, Naruto held out the ball just as the kid blasted by. The cluster of people broke apart and followed, all jogging heavily to keep up. Naruto ran ahead and was passed the ball, and then turned when he was blocked.

"Sasuke!"

The other teen jumped away from the blocking player just as Naruto shoved the ball into his hands.  
For the first two points, Naruto was impressed by the play.

The game ended with the period. Apparently there was no intention of anything in particular that day. Or the teachers and students were just having too much fun watching the game. It took Naruto a minute to realize the rest of the classes and teachers had scattered out on the bleachers.

"Naruto."

He turned at the call of his name, wiping his hands on his gym shirt and not realizing the smudges that trailed down. Apparently the ball was dirty.

"Oh, hey." He smiled as Sasuke walked up to him, carrying the ball under his arm.

"Did you try out for the team?" He asked, the two of them continuing to the locker rooms.

Naruto actually laughed. "No."

"Do you _want_ to be on the team?" Sasuke asked in an impatient tone.

"I mean...I guess. I don't know when tryouts are for next year and I don't think I'll be able to mak..."

"We have a free spot." Sasuke interrupted. "The co-captain couldn't keep his grades up."

"Oh. Well, when do you want me to try out?"

The two pushed through the double doors to change and Sasuke sighed. "You just did."

Blue eyes blinked back shock. "You're really letting me be on the team?"

Sasuke shrugged. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

_All He Ever Wanted...  
Was someone to be happy to see him._

Naruto walked into the house with a sigh. Sophomore year, he decided, was a walk in the park. Being a Junior was bullshit. He didn't remember getting the memo about a research paper that decided on his graduation. Whoever said it was supposed to be fun and spectacular was absolutely insane.

"Mom, I'm home!" He called loudly, dropping his overloaded bag by the front door with a thunk. He had to finish up extra credit work at school to keep his grades up for the basketball team. If he didn't, his co-captain would have his head.

Slipping off his shoes, he continued through the living room into the small hallway that lead to the kitchen spotting his mother busy at the stove. He inhaled deeply and was met with the aroma of a perfect home cooked meal waiting to be devoured, his mouth watering expectantly.

The woman turned, her curtain of long flowing hair fluttering from the action. "How was school?"

"Annoying." He replied instantly.

"Only four classes a day and you still can't stand it?" She questioned, walking forward and planting a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I am your son." He replied with a cheeky grin, receiving a playful flick to the arm.

"What's for dinner?"

Kushina felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she watched her son's eyes light up as he tried to peak around her.

"This and that. Your father's going to be late, extra paperwork." She informed. "Come sit down at the table and I'll fix you a snack."

Naruto smiled, wanting to retaliate to say he was too old for such a thing. But food was food, and he was a bottomless pit for such a thing. He fully walked into the kitchen then, the refrigerator blocking the full view of the table and the rest of the kitchen. He would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked.

Sasuke was sitting at the table, a cup of steaming hot tea sitting in the middle of his cupped hands. The blond made a mental note to make fun of the bastard for using a goldfish shaped mug. Then again, it was his, so he scratched the idea thinking of the retaliation.

Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke, noticing instantly that the corners of his lips were just barely twitching. He was trying not to smile. His bastard-ly mind probably couldn't wrap around the idea of something so joyful.

Kushina poked her head up over the refrigerator door and smiled, "Sasuke miscalculated when you get out of school."

"Good to see you Sasuke." Naruto said airily as he flopped down in the chair across from him.

The raven sighed, turning his face away and propping his head on his opened and awaiting hand.

"Yeah..." He tried to hide a small smile, but failed in Naruto's eyes. "You too."

_

* * *

_

All He Ever Wanted...  
Was someone to look out for him.

Senior year of high school was anticipated to be far worse than freshman. Still struggling to keep up his grades and making more friends, he went in with an open mind and heart. This was going to be his year. Only problem was that reality had many other plans.

"Isn't he the son of that rotten governor?" A girl asked, her tone normal like Naruto wasn't standing a foot away at his locker.

"Yeah, the guy who's wrapped up in a bunch of scandals, right?"

"Guess he had to duck and cover somewhere." The girl replied snidely, casting Naruto a dirty look.

The blond shoved his backpack in his locker with a bit of anger, ripping out his notebook and pen for the day.

"I heard he slept with ten women." One girl commented. "I mean, is he even sure that the woman he calls a mother is actually his?"

"I heard the governor stole a bunch of money that was for the budget. Must be nice living good."

Naruto slammed his locker door shut as he shook with anger, ready to snap and take the punishment.

He was cut cut short by a hand curling around his mouth, silencing him instantly. He flailed immediately, knowing it could only be Sasuke. He was the only one daring enough to risk getting fingers taken off.

"Excuse me." Sasuke called lightly, still silencing and restraining an irate Naruto.

One of the girls turned and just barely flushed. Naruto deflated enough to attempt to glower at his best friend. Everyone just had to swoon over the captain of the varsity basketball team.

"I couldn't help but overhearing what you were talking about."

Naruto wanted to gag at the tone of his voice. Not only was it nauseating, but it was _not_, at all, in any way shape or form like Sasuke.

The other girl shrugged. "Don't you think suffocating him is taking it to far?"

Naruto was turning awkwardly, but it was enough to finally see his friend's face.  
He smirked. Naruto grinned under the hand and let out a rather muffled '_uh-oh_' and shuffled around in excitement.

"Well, wouldn't it be common sense to _not_ talk about something you don't know about? I mean, you don't hear him talking about your spring break video that went around school. And you don't hear him talking about your moment of grace when you smashed your ex-boyfriend's car. I personally liked hearing about you crying in court."

Naruto pumped up his hand in the air and cheered, though it was still muffled.

"What do _you_ know?" The girl sneered.

Sasuke smirked and began dragging away Naruto by the face. "That the locker room is a time for guys to gossip like women."

Sasuke turned the corner with a grumbling Naruto trailing close behind, his fist waving in the air with glee.

He finally removed his hand and wiped it across Naruto's shirt, the blond giving him a dirty look at the action. He did not slobber on his hand. Really.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, pretending (poorly) that there was something very interesting down the hallway. A hand dusted the back of blond locks, tan fingers twirling them nervously with a hint of embarrassment.

"Thanks..." Naruto muttered.

"Next time..." Sasuke stopped himself, knowing that sounded rude. Like he just knew Naruto would get harassed. "Just..."

Naruto felt his brow draw up and then scrunch down, obviously confused. He bent over a little and tried to look directly in Sasuke's face that had come to point at the ground.

"Next time what? Hit them with a shovel?"

Sasuke shook his head and readjusted the strap on his bag, "Just come and get me."

"Excuse me?" He asked in reply, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm...I'm saying when you need help, just come and get me, alright?"

With his jaw slack and unable to comprehend closing, all Naruto could do was simply nod. It was that approval that Sasuke took before heading off to class.

_

* * *

_

_All He Ever Wanted..._  
_Was someone to admit that he was good enough._

College was far different than high school ever was. Naruto ended up going to the same college as Sasuke, although his best friend was sporting a scholarship and he was internally bleeding from student loans.

He palmed the ball, feeling every bump of the raised rubber rub against his hand as he rotated it, getting a feeling for. He took a deep breath and blew out, setting the ball up in his hand. With a bend of his knees and a jump in the air, he pushed the ball of towards the net with a calculated push. Just as his feet settled back on the ground, the ball whooshed through the net almost silently. He watched the ball give a few feeble bounces before it rolled gently away.

"Who knew idiots could play basketball?"

Naruto turned, his jersey pulled up over his mouth to wipe away the sweat from his top lip, his sky blue eyes finding onyx.

"Well thanks, Sasuke. You're so kind." Naruto replied sarcastically.

Sasuke walked into the gymnasium, scooping up one of the forgotten basketballs and walking forward.

"I couldn't help missing tryouts," He explained, "I had to meet my brother off campus."

Sasuke shot the ball flawlessly, following Naruto's shot precisely. He was going to live up to being the star of the team.

Naruto snorted, "Well, I didn't make it."

As shocked or surprised as Sasuke could look, his left eyebrow rose in question. "Why?"

The blond shrugged, grabbing the ball as it rolled towards him, stepping out and shooting perfectly once again. "Everyone always finds an excuse. I can't walk on like you."

The raven shook his head, his bangs waving in the bright lights of the room. "Well, you're good enough."

The blond fell silent, trying not to laugh outright as he watched Sasuke take another shot. "I never knew you could complement anyone without bursting into flames. Especially me."

Sasuke shrugged, hiding a smirk. "Yeah, who knew."_

* * *

_

_All He Ever Wanted..._  
_Was someone to know him better than he knew himself._

Last year in college was simple and relaxing, Naruto decided. It was more carefree than this year. He was so sick and tired of seeing this library he couldn't stand it.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up and laughed. "Nothing is wrong."

Sasuke stood up and leaned completely over the table to smack Naruto upside his head.

"Ow! What in the fuck?"

He seated himself in his chair again and gave his trademark glare. "I know when somethings wrong Naruto, I'm not an idiot. I know you."

"Yeah, well now my fucking head hurts you prick!"

"There's something else." Sasuke said calmly.

"No. There isn't. Why in the fuck can't you just accept that fact and let us study?" Naruto snapped.

"Because it's obvious you're having trouble concentrating. Somethings the matter."

Naruto stood up suddenly from the chair, letting it topple over onto the carpet in the middle of the public library. He grabbed his books and roughly shoved them in his bag before marching off, ignoring the stares and shushes.

Sasuke sighed and gently got up out of his chair, silently and calmly putting his books in his bag and calmly walking out. He didn't bother apologizing to anyone as he left, walking out the sliding doors with Naruto no where in sight.

He sighed in agitation as he walked over to his car. He knew exactly where Naruto was going. He didn't like walking around aimlessly, he always had to have a destination. So whether Sasuke wanted it or not, Naruto would show up at his house. If not, Sasuke knew the only other place he'd turn up.

There wasn't a rush hunting down Naruto.

Though if he could he'd find him and punch him. Not for the way he acted in the library, he could have cared less about that. The simple fact that there was obviously something bothering him, then he denied it, and lastly thought Sasuke couldn't tell.

It wasn't hard, he figured, once you spend every day over the past so many years with the other person. He would feel moronic if he didn't know Naruto by now and all his little ticks that gave him away. He was a little insulted that Naruto thought he could fake the smile and act nonchalant.

So he climbed in his car and set out for the convenience store. Then, he'd head straight home. If Naruto didn't show up in an hour, than he headed to the park.

When Sasuke pulled into his driveway at home, he already saw Naruto sitting on the front steps with his bag sitting beside him. He didn't look up when he obviously heard the car pull in, and Sasuke knew it was because he was sorry and embarrassed with the way he acted.

He got out of the car and walked up to the front steps, not really expecting his friend to budge from his position. He had to silently work out what to say first before he made a move.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto on the front steps of the house. He looked over at the blond with an expectant expression, knowing one look would make him spill.

But Naruto didn't even have to look up to start pouring everything out. "I don't want to go home..."

"I know that." Sasuke replied simply. "The guest room is already made up, so stop worrying.."

"Another scandal was leaked..." Naruto mumbled, lifting his head. "I just can't stand to think about it right now."

Sasuke passed a bag over with an assortment of things inside. There were snack cakes, candy bars in every assortment, and Naruto's favorite soda.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked, peering into the bag with wide eyes.

Sasuke tossed him a look. "You always go for the sugary things when you're upset over something. For finals last year you bought two hundred dollars worth of candy. If you steal Itachi's sugar stash again, we'll be found dead in a ditch. So I got all the crap you like."

Naruto blinked, his sky blues disappearing occasionally as he cocked his head to the side. "You know, I never noticed I did that. Must be like your chewing habit."

Sasuke looked at his friend incredulously. "What _chewing_ habit?"

"When you have something heavy on your mind, you chew on your pens."

Sasuke sighed, "That sounds more like your counting."

"What?"

"When you get nervous, you start counting shit around you." Sasuke shook his head, "You don't notice that?"

The blond shrugged, "No."

Sasuke snorted as he stood from the steps, Naruto following suit. "I suppose someone has to understand you at some point."

Naruto laughed, "Or just know me really well."

_  


* * *

_

_All He Ever Wanted..._  
_Was someone to love._

Naruto sighed as he sat at his desk, pouring over notes for the finals coming up. Thankfully, school was almost over. He thought that if he could survive this long, he could make it till he got his degree.

Without warning, a yawn erupted and he let his head drop to his desk. He had been studying for an ungodly amount of time and he was sure his brain was going to deflate any second.

He jumped when someone slapped the back of his head and massaged the newly abused spot as he looked around. Sasuke was sliding off his back pack and grabbing the extra chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey." Naruto said irritably.

Sasuke set the chair next to Naruto's and dug out his notebook and set it on the desk. Without a single word of reply, he sat next to him and peeled open his notes.

"Did the date go that bad?" Naruto asked, grinning.

Sasuke turned sharply to glare at him. "_Never_ again will I go out to eat with someone you hooked me up with."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm an awesome match maker. You just make it impossible."

Sasuke let his head drop back before looking at him in disbelief. "Are you _serious_? She was a sex hungry psycho!"

Naruto shushed him, "Don't shout shit like that when my mom is home!"

"Either way, I'm done with your suggestions."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved him off.

The two settled into studying. Occasionally they would compare notes to make sure they had what they needed. Naruto would lose focus often, and Sasuke would elbow him and snap him back to reality. Kushina would go in and out of the room, bringing the two of them dinner and then a late snack. Minato, Naruto's father, stopped in once he finally returned home from work and made sure they were doing fine.

At midnight they took a thirty minute break. Which consisted of them pissing off the neighborhood by playing a game of one on one to wake themselves up.

When one o'clock rolled around, Naruto found himself dozing. He started reading the same lines of the notes four or five times, unable to help it.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, "Go to sleep."

He hummed in contentment, "'Kay."

Sasuke rubbed at his heavy eyelids, feeling tired himself. "In your bed, Naruto. Not drooling all over your desk."

He grumbled, a hair away from passing out. "Gettin' _uuhhhh_...up. Don't..._too_ much."

With that, he was out like a light. It didn't take him long to start snoring, and not soon after that, he started drooling. Sasuke slid out his notebook out from underneath him without worry. Naruto slept like a rock.

He sat next him while he slept, still casually going over his notes and truly wondering if he could finish off this all-night study session. Occasionally he'd glance at the blond when he twitched in his sleep or mumbled something that didn't make sense. When two o'clock rolled around, Sasuke decided he'd rather sleep than study.

Sasuke slapped his notebook shut and pushed it up on the desk before letting his head drop back to rub at his eyes. He turned his head and looked at Naruto and sighed. He knew, no matter how much he tried, the idiot wouldn't get up on his own.

He shook Naruto enough to get him to open his eyes and cut off the leak that was causing drool. Sasuke stood up first, arching his back to let out the kinks, then he turned to Naruto and slapped him. It was upside the head, and enough force to get him to look up at Sasuke with a glare.

"Let's go."

Sasuke yanked him up by his upper arm, Naruto following along like a rag doll. The blond limply threw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder as he tried to steer them towards the bed.

It took longer than it should have to just get across the room, but Sasuke's shins hit the end of the bed and he dropped Naruto. The blond crawled partly up the bed, reached for a pillow and gave up when he realized he didn't have the strength to tug it down the bed.

Sasuke on the other hand started trying to wrestle off Naruto's shoes. If he didn't, he just had a feeling Naruto would manage to yank them off and throw them at him. Again.

Last he checked, Naruto's sneakers weren't comfortable when they made contact with the back of his head. He had just tried to leave, that's all.

Naruto rolled over, cracked open his eyes and flashed a drunken sort-of smile. "You're nice, did you know that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and yanked off Naruto's shoes. "And you're really tired."

The blond let out a laugh mixed with a snore, "_No_. I'm good. Did you know that in 1921..."

"Don't read off the notes to me." Sasuke grumbled, entirely fed up with studying. "Just sleep."

The blond gasped, "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

"You're less strange when you're drunk, do _you_ know _that_?"

"And you're prettier when you don't talk."

It was hard to hold back the laugh. Even a blink away from passing out, he was still quick with the sarcastic comebacks. He pulled off the other shoe and sighed tiredly.

Naruto made to grab at his wrist but missed by a few good inches. "Just stay Sa-sa."

Sasuke bristled. "Would you _not_ call me that?"

Naruto let out a sing-song voice. "Always..."

Sasuke grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over Naruto just as the blond rolled on his side. He made one last attempt to grab for Sasuke before he succumbed to sleep. This time he accomplished a limp slap.

A yawn ripped at Sasuke's mouth, and he realized suddenly how hard it was to open his eyes when blinking. Deciding that he just didn't want to make the trip home, and it _really_ wouldn't kill him, he stayed. He popped off his shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed. He crawled in and laid on the other, far side of the bed, trying to keep his distance. He rolled over on his back and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, setting the alarm so they could make it to the testing center on time.  
He tossed it on the bedside table and clicked off the last light that was left on.

Naruto rolled over in his sleep, bumping into Sasuke's side and almost sent him flying off the bed. Sasuke's eyes snapped open in the dark as he held onto the bed and glared at his best friend.

Without warning, Naruto threw his arm over Sasuke's stomach limply, causing him to grunt and cuss him out in whispers. Naruto hunkered down, practically on top of Sasuke and even tossing one leg over his. Sasuke, without wanting it, was completely trapped.

Sasuke tried to push Naruto off of him, but he hung on tight, still snoring peacefully. With lifting his head and double checking the closed doors and no spies, he awkwardly wrapped his trapped arm around Naruto's shoulders. He convinced himself that in the morning they would be facing separate ways and this situation would be known to no one but himself. Naruto settled himself in, letting out some sort of noise for the feeling of contentment. He buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck and tightened his grip around his midsection before letting off a rip of a snore.

The raven barely shook his head, just wondering a little bit what Naruto would do or say if he woke up and found himself in this position.

If only Sasuke realized Naruto was faking the whole time. Discreetly he smiled in the crook of Sasuke's neck. It was a warm and welcoming spot he found himself in. He felt his heart beat a little faster and rolled his eyes at the extra bit of heat that burned his cheeks. But this, he realized, was the place he felt the most comfortable, the safest, the happiest.

Right here with Sasuke.

Without really wanting it, without seeing it coming, Naruto began to fall in love with Sasuke.

* * *

_All He Ever Wanted...  
Was someone to love him back._

Despite the hell college put him through, Naruto would go back in an instant. He practically kicked open the door to his apartment and kicked off his shoes angrily, letting them fly down the hallway. He cursed loudly and slammed his keys on the inn table, then slammed the door shut behind him.

"Again! Again?" He yelled loudly. "What in the fuck!?"

Sasuke's head suddenly appeared around the corner, his eyebrows lifted, "What the hell are you yelling about?"

Naruto launched his bag clear across the room, knocking down a movie poster he hung up a month ago. Sasuke came fully around the corner at this point; a folder clutched in one hand and a pen in the other.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, glancing at the mess Naruto made.

The blond clenched his teeth suddenly looking away. "Why are you here?"

His friend crossed his arms over his chest and gave him an indignant look. "Your mom told me to bring some crap over for you. She baked us stuff, but she was too busy to drop it off. She's still packing up the house with Minato."

"Well..." Naruto started sharply. "Thank you. You can leave now."

Sasuke squinted his eyes, dark pools turning to slits. The realization had his eyes widening.

"Are you crying?"

The blond ripped off his tie and tossed it to the ground, turning to go down the small hallway to his right towards the bathroom. "NO! So fucking LEAVE!"

Sasuke's head jerked back when the door to the bathroom slammed shut, and snap his head around when a framed picture dropped from its place on the wall.

It was true that after all these years of knowing Naruto, he never saw him cry. It seemed like he always caught him during the aftermath. His eyes bloodshot and puffy, his hair frazzled. Sasuke could tell when he was about to burst. He could see his facial features struggling to stay tame, Naruto would swallow more than usual. He always seemed to come up with the perfect excuse to get away. Despite how often Sasuke would try to follow or find him, he'd always manage to get away again. All he could ever do was wait and cheer him up after.

This time, Naruto wasn't hard to find. He didn't have an excuse to go somewhere. It was too blatantly obvious that he was upset.

He set down the folder and pen, knowing he could always finish his work later. He went down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom door and sighed. He contemplated knocking, but decided against it. Naruto probably had forgotten to lock the door and that would signal him to reverse that.

He turned the knob and pushed open the door to find Naruto sitting on the edge of the bath tub with his face buried in his hands. He looked up sharply when he heard the door open and quickly looked away.

Naruto gritted his teeth to the painful point and stood, completely shaking. "Are you fucking happy? _Yes_ Sasuke, I'm fucking crying. So could you give me the chance to hold on to _some_ part of my pride and give me a minute alone?"

"You can still hold on to your pride if I stand here." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto practically growled, "Can't you respect that I want a minute?"

"Yes."

"Than _go_."

Sasuke sighed, "Not until you're fine."

He stamped his foot in frustration. "Well I don't know when the hell that is, so just fuck off."

"Well then I don't know when I can leave you alone."

Naruto huffed and threw up his hands. "I was _fired. _Again. For the sixth time. You know what their reason was this time? I had a drink at my desk. They said because of that I didn't exhibit proper work...whatever!"

"I told you before, you can always sue for wrongful termination."

The blond sighed, "I don't want to go through all that. I just want to work."

"We'll find you a new job, alright?"

"I mean, what's fucking _wrong_ with me?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied with a soft voice. "Nothing is wrong with you."

Naruto tossed up his hands and rolled his eyes. "Try again. You _always_ tell me how I'm not fucking good enough. That I can't do anything right. All of that. Don't bullshit me now because I'm throwing a surprise pity party and you can't handle it. I don't want to hear your bullshit."

"It's not bullshit." Sasuke countered.

"Oh what-the-fuck-ever."

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the door, showing no sign of leaving soon.

"You're great with computers, I could never build one if I tried. Remember, you're always the one coming to fix mine? You're a better ball player that I ever was. You never pushed yourself at tryouts because you were scared no one would trust you as a captain. You're cooking is amazing, and puts anything your mom does to shame. But _don't_ tell her I said that. You're smart, whether you want to accept that fact or not. You can take apart and put together a car engine before I can comprehend what I'm looking at. You can figure out life's biggest problems in an instant. You can _always_ talk your way out of anything."

The blond sighed, roughly wiping his fingertips under his eyes, still looking away. "Not this, apparently."

"You can make anyone feel good about themselves, even me. Didn't you once tell me it's impossible to make me happy? You can make anyone laugh. You can make anyone smile. There is _nothing_ wrong with you."

Naruto let out a shaky breath and tried to crack a joke. "You forgot to mention how pretty my eyes are."

Sasuke snorted. "You have dazzling eyes that pull you in. You have perfect hair that feels like silk clouds. Your skin looks like it lived with the sun."

Naruto dug his tongue into his cheek, trying to hide the embarrassment. "God Sasuke. I get the hint."

"No." He laughed out. "You really don't."

"I get it." Naruto shrugged. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but I'm not that wonderful. But the flattery was appreciated."

"I'm trying to say you're perfect." Sasuke mumbled, looking towards the floor.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye, his face still turned away. His heart flip-flopped in his chest and nervously he chewed on his bottom lip. It felt like time had froze and they were suddenly stuck.  
Unsure of how to break the silence, and desperate to get an answer, Naruto spoke with a forced chuckle.

"You'd think you loved me or something."

"What if I do?" Sasuke questioned quickly, looking up.

Naruto shook his head, taking a step back. "That isn't funny, Sasuke."

"Really Naruto, what if I do? What then?"

Naruto shook his head again, balling up his fists to stop the sudden rush of nerves that made them tremble.

"It _isn't_ funny." Naruto repeated. "That's not something to joke about."

Sasuke straightened off the frame of the door and slowly took a step forward, being cautious.

"Who said I'm joking?"

He took another step back, his eyes searching the tiled ground. He felt like he was going to crack all over again.

"It isn't funny." Naruto repeated. "Emotions aren't jokes."

One last step backward left him with his back against the wall, and Sasuke toe to toe with him.

"What if I do?" Sasuke whispered, looking over his bowed head. "Just answer."

"Then everything would be perfect." Naruto whispered shakily, terrified that this was just a joke.

Scared that this was Sasuke just teasing him. That in a matter of seconds he'd lose his best friend and the person he fell so deeply in love with.

"Please look at me." Sasuke asked quietly, placing his hands on either side of Naruto.

It was in fact the first time he ever heard his best friend say please. It had taken him a good few years just to work on getting him to say thank you. So, in retrospect, he felt that it was the shock of the sudden sound of manners that made him look up.

Not the fact that he desperately wanted to see if this was real. Not to check to see if it was a joke. Not to see Sasuke's face. Not to get lost in his eyes.

Naruto's shining blue eyes danced around Sasuke's face when his cold hand cupped his cheek. His jaw went slack when the tender brush of his thumb registered in his mind. His eyes locked with his as they grew in size when Sasuke said it.

"I love you."

Naruto had a shaky and a bit of hysterical laugh slip through. He shook his head back and forth, unable to take his eyes away from the midnight gaze.

"You crazy bastard."

As if some barrier had been ripped out from right in between the two of them, they connected. Sasuke's lips found Naruto's in a second. Sasuke's free hand slid around the back of Naruto's neck and trailed into his hair, curling and tangling it on his fingers.

Naruto brought up his trembling hands and placed them on either side of his face, anchoring himself. He kept pulling himself back and glancing at Sasuke, connecting their lips again, and pulling back. He had to check to make sure this was happening.

He lost himself in the feel of Sasuke's lips molding against his; soft and tender. He lost himself in his touch as his fingers gently stroked his face. He was swept away when Sasuke's hands gripped the back of his neck gently and pulled him closer.

Naruto pulled back again and licked at his lips, taking a would-be calming breath. He flexed his fingers that rested on Sasuke's face and smiled. It wasn't a dream.

"I love you..."

Sasuke smirked. "About time."

Naruto licked at his lips and tilted his head up when Sasuke place a chaste kiss there. Naruto smiled up at him.

"Oh you have _no_ idea."

* * *

Author's Notes: Love you sexy pants. And I hoped you all enjoyed this. Other updates will be coming soon. 3 Read, review, love, and enjoy.


End file.
